Sergeant Nicholas
Origins: Serving as a UNSC soldier in the final days of the war with the Covenant, Sergeant Nick Starson soon found an ancient building underneath the rubble of a destroyed mining shaft. Finding that it contained secrets about the Forerunner race, he learned that they still were going on on the planet Requiem, through the Prometheans. He was then chosen to be a Promethean Reclaimer and to battle to protect the remaining Forerunner traces. With his armor edited to carry a Watcher on his back that can be deployed at any time, Nick boarded a ship which, he soon learned was being traced by an assassin, who then killed off all of the crew. Nick managed to kill the assassin but, the ship, now out of control, was sent plummeting towards the planet Requiem. On there, he was escorted by Promethean Knights to the room of the Guardian. The Guardian deemed Nick worthy of being the warlord of the Promethean Army and renamed him Midgard. The Guardian then sent Nick (now Midgard) on a mission, find, and eliminate a remaining aspect of the Covenant on the planet Sanghelios. _____________________________________________________________________________________ First Order: The Fall of the Empire With a Covenant brutal cult forming on Sanghelios, Midgard and a group of Promethean Knights are sent to infiltrate and destroy the rising threat to the Guardian's plans. As Midgard sneaks through the back of the building, he notices the high amount of security in the building. This will not be an easy mission.... Exert from the War Journal of Midgard: "I managed to sneak through the hallway that connected the building with the outside world. I saw the amount of guards inside and immediately felt my heart sink." After killing of all of the Binary Rifle he held in his hands. As they continued through the lobby, Midgard quickly went to the Main Computer and dis-activated all warning alarms and emergency mechanisms. Looking at the computer, he noticed that next to the emergency mechanisms, located on a separate track, there were wires leading to the generator on the third level of the building. He then advanced up the stairs, but not before activating his Watcher attachment in the lobby. On the second floor, he opened the elevator entrance, and after seeing the elevator below him, began to climb the shaft. As he made it to the 10th floor, he activated his Promethean Vision, and looked through the door of the elevator, seeing that there seemed to be a conference going on. He listened in, learning of a new shipment of reverse-engineered UNSC weapon shipment heading for a new colony they are creating. He heard them come closer, soon they were right at the door, he heard them press a button, he saw the elevator come speeding upwards. He pulled out Pulse Grenade and threw it at the top of it, blowing off the top of the elevator. He jumped in. As the doors opened, Midgard opened fire with his Suppressor. All of them were dead, except for their leader, the grunt Fabdamp. Midgard grabbed him by the neck, taking him with him. He sent a command to his Watcher, switch the energy track on the alarms, making them go to the generator. He then told it to reactivate the the alarm system. He took the elevator down to the bottom level, Fabdamp still in hand. He walked in the lobby, with his Watcher attaching itself again to his suit. He pulled an alarm, he then walked out. As he boarded his ship, he heard Fabdamp squeal as he saw his building be reduced to rubble. He then pulled Fabdamp on the ship, while activating a communication system with the Guardian. As Fabdamp's life was on the line, he told all of the secrets of his army. With the Promethean's other UNSC soldiers who switched to their side, sent off to destroy them. The Guardian then said to dismiss Fabdamp. Midgard walked over to a Drop Pod built into the ship. He threw Fabdamp in much to the Grunt's happiness. But, before he launched it, he threw in three Pulse Grenades. He then shut the pod and let it drop. ___________________________________________________________________________________ MIDGARD WILL RETURN Category:Dino435